


炼狱

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 特别雷，慎阅希尔菲力前提的mob希尔凡以及迈哥/希尔凡
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	炼狱

**Author's Note:**

> 特别雷，慎阅  
> 希尔菲力前提的mob希尔凡以及迈哥/希尔凡

“兄长大人，这是要去哪里？”希尔凡的声音里透露出不安。  
“跟你说了，带你去找乐子，怎么？不乐意？”迈克朗头也不回一下，不耐烦地回答。  
“没，没有……”第一次坐在迈克朗的马背上，比起内心的忐忑，他感受到更多的是期待的喜悦。他看向兄长宽厚的背，他也长成了高大的男孩，终于不用再仰视对方了。与兄长一同出门玩乐给他一种不可言喻的新鲜感，他甚至觉得他们的几近垮塌的兄弟情尚有挽回的余地——  
然而他想错了。

“希尔凡，过来！该死，别磨磨蹭蹭的，快进来！”  
“是……对不起，兄长大人。”  
迈克朗带他来到一条小巷子里的酒馆，嘈杂的环境有些脏乱，酒馆里的人穿着迥异，到处可见浓妆艳抹的女人四处走动，与周围的男人调情。希尔凡面露怯意抓住迈克朗的手臂。  
“喂，给我酒，赶快上酒！然后……”迈克朗低头瞥了一眼希尔凡，“之前说好的那个。”  
“好～没问题。”一个穿着暴露的妖艳女子环住迈克朗的肩吻了一下他的脸，侧头看希尔凡，“啊呀，您弟弟好可爱，真的可以吗？”  
“兄长大人……”希尔凡犹豫了一下，还是开了口，“我……我还没到饮酒的年纪。”  
“哼，有什么关系？别给我装模作样，还是说，怎么，你看不上我带你来的地方？”迈克朗眉头紧皱，语气凶狠。  
“没，没有！”希尔凡急忙否认，“兄长大人带我出门玩，我很高兴。”  
“哈哈，那就给我喝。”侍者女孩把酒和肉往桌上一放，迈克朗便直接抓过酒杯仰头喝下，“等会还有让你更高兴的事。”  
“呵……呵呵，您真坏。”一旁的女人捂嘴窃笑。

希尔凡不记得自己喝了多少酒了，他只记得一开始半推半就地喝，被兄长责骂后只好一鼓作气喝下一整杯。但是迈克朗依然不满意的样子，他被一只大手抓住下巴，被迫张开嘴，他的兄长不顾他被呛到的痛苦，不停地往他嘴里灌酒。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，在酒精的作用下他头昏眼花，身体滚烫。他转头看向四周，一间破旧不堪的屋子里，摆了两张床，他躺在其中一张上，而隔壁的那张床上，他的哥哥正在与一个女人做着淫乱之事。  
他不由得想发出惊呼，但他发现自己的嘴中被塞住了布条，“唔……唔？！”而他这才反应过来，自己一丝不挂地躺着，双手被绑在脑后。  
“呵……你醒了啊？”迈克朗看向希尔凡，却没有停止腰部的动作。  
“啊呀～把你弄醒了吗？可爱的小弟弟。”这声音，是刚才妖艳的女人。  
“唔？！”希尔凡顺着声音看去，那女人正在舔弄他的下体。他急忙蹬腿想要挣开，却发现喝醉后的身体竟如此沉重，那女人轻轻一用力便按住了他的双腿。  
“别乱动啦，好好享受吧。”  
房门被推开，又走进来几个裸露身体的女人，她们径直走向迈克朗，但是迈克朗朝她们手一挥，眼神示意她们去希尔凡那边。  
“唔！唔唔……！”希尔凡的身体被多双陌生的手抚摸，女人们的手纤长温柔，但他却不禁害怕这种触感，眼神中满是未知的恐惧与不解。  
“兄长……兄长大人！为什么要……”他口中的布条被扯了下来，“唔……唔！”其中一个女人忽然吻住了他的唇，她的舌头熟练地钻入希尔凡的口中，软软的、湿湿的，虽然这个吻很柔和，却让希尔凡一阵发毛。  
希尔凡的下身被刚才的女人逗弄得硬了起来，“啊呀，年轻的男孩真可爱，迈克朗大人，那我就不客气啦～”希尔凡疑惑地看着她脱下自己的裤子，爬上床，直起上身叉开双腿，缓缓地……扶住他的分身……坐了下去。  
“唔！”希尔凡猛地甩头挣脱亲吻，“不……不要！快停下……！啊……！”  
“啊……好精神……呵…年轻真好……”跨坐在他身上的女人加快了速度，陶醉着发出快乐的呻吟。  
“不要……不……”希尔凡看着其他女人一边摸他的身体，一边亲吻，时不时用乳房压在他的身上。当希尔凡的脸被埋在女人胸口时，那对湿淋淋的胸脯柔软细腻，乳沟中散发着淡淡的体香，希尔凡却觉得无比惧怕，几乎要将刚才的食物呕吐出来。那些女人不断亲吻他，从他的锁骨，到胸口，到乳首，再到小腹，他极力抗拒袭来的快意，感觉宛如被千万只蚂蚁爬过。希尔凡忍不住落泪哽咽，每一次呼吸都是几近撕裂喉咙的痛。  
“求求你！兄长大人……啊……求求你让她们停下……！”希尔凡艰难地转头看向迈克朗，“啊！啊啊……不……不要……”  
扭腰的女人突然用力绞紧了他的分身，他经不住刺激，腰部猛地紧绷，释放了出来。“唔……！啊……”他脑中忽然一片空白，微张的嘴角流出了银丝。在他恢复神智的几秒钟之间，他看到又一个女人弯下腰将他的性器含入嘴中。“不……”  
“啊呀，这样对弟弟来说是不是过于激烈啦？”那个女人停下了口交的动作，笑盈盈地看着希尔凡已经彻底软下来的性器。  
“哼…我看你，嗯……！不是挺爽的吗，希尔凡？”迈克朗在一阵冲刺后解决了自己的欲望，他一把甩开身下的女人，起身朝希尔凡走去。  
“兄长大人……啊……哥……哥哥……求你……”又一个女人坐上了他的两股之间，希尔凡忍不住哭了起来，无法控制自己气息不定的啜泣。  
“啧，明明跟你说了是带你来找乐子，结果你还是不乐意啊？嗯？”迈克朗用力地抽了希尔凡一巴掌。  
“啊……不……不是……对不起……”  
“所以说啊，你这个大小姐，真是让我作呕。”  
“呜……呜……兄长大人……对不起……求你……”希尔凡痛哭的声音渐渐变哑，无力地重复相同的词句。  
“吵死了！”迈克朗捏住希尔凡的嘴，恶狠狠地盯住他，“给我闭嘴！”他倏地一手抓起希尔凡的头发，一手扶着自己的分身，往希尔凡嘴里捅。  
“唔？！唔……！”希尔凡难以置信地怔住了，他拼命想将嘴里的异物吐出去，后脑勺却被紧紧抓住无法动弹。  
“我来教你一下礼仪。”迈克朗笑着低头朝下看，“听好了，给我含住不准咬，不然我就把你的牙齿一颗一颗拔下来！听懂了没？”  
希尔凡艰难地抬头，他止不住眼泪往下掉，一抽一抽地吸鼻子。在他还没做好准备的时候，迈克朗的分身动了起来，他克制自己保持张嘴的姿势，避免牙齿碰到。  
“唔！！！”迈克朗的冲撞直直地捅到希尔凡的喉咙里，希尔凡觉得自己差点就要吐了，但他却毫无反抗之力，任由迈克朗一次又一次的撞击。  
“妈的……技术真烂。”迈克朗忽然拽开希尔凡的头，将性器退了出来。希尔凡忍不住一阵干呕，垂着脸任凭脸上的泪水与鼻涕不停落下。  
“你们都给我滚开。”迈克朗突然推开坐在希尔凡胯间，企图让希尔凡再次硬起来的女人，其他人见状也纷纷从床边逃离，谁都不知道迈克朗会不会突然动粗。  
他一把翻过希尔凡的身体，用力压下希尔凡被绑住的双手，压低身体……“痛……！”希尔凡忍不住喊出声，“什……”  
希尔凡丝毫不知道哥哥在做什么，直到——  
“啊啊啊啊啊————”希尔凡感觉自己被撕裂了，迈克朗没有做任何准备就直接顶入了他的后庭，“啊——啊啊啊——不！！请你……住……手！！兄长……兄长大人！！求求……求求你！！！”  
希尔凡几乎是嘶吼着说出这些话，他止不住如同尖叫般的哭喊，他的大脑昏涨而不适，下身传来剧烈的疼痛伴随血液流下的触感，他的哭声渐渐变弱，“不……哥哥……”  
周围的女人们发出害怕的惊呼声，那个妖艳的女人忐忑地靠近，“迈……迈克朗大人，请……请您……他……他还是个孩子……”  
“滚！”迈克朗咆哮道，他没有停下身下的动作，“哈哈，哈哈哈，没想到还挺紧的，你这个恶心的小东西。”  
希尔凡觉得胸口有什么翻滚上来，他的意识开始模糊，刺痛感依然没有减弱，但他似乎已经麻木，他觉得非常累，口很渴，眼眶很疼，兄长大人的笑声如同地狱的烈火，灼烧在他的背脊，不断蔓延……蔓延……  
希尔凡昏厥了过去。

希尔凡呆滞地看着自己身上的毛毯，他分不清自己是不是回到了现实。他的手腕上是深深的血痕，而他的双腿依然在微微打颤。  
门轻轻地被推开，希尔凡猛然抬头，一脸惊恐。  
“别，别怕……可怜的孩子……”是刚才那个妖艳的女人，“喝点水吧，孩子。”  
希尔凡环顾四周，空落落的房间只有他一个人。  
“那个……迈克朗大人……已经回去了。”  
“呵……呵呵……”希尔凡突然苦笑，“是啊……我是个恶心的存在。”  
他抱紧自己缩起身体，头埋在膝盖里，他忍不住落泪了。不知为何，他闭上眼想到了当年在雨中哭泣的菲力克斯，“菲力克斯……好痛苦……”


End file.
